


We can make this work! I know we can baby.

by Wildlifelover16



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Finn is Deans best friend, Insecurity, Long, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moving In Together, Multi, Relationship Advice, Sickness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlifelover16/pseuds/Wildlifelover16
Summary: Dean was in a very horrible place a after his return but no one seems to notice how much he truly is hurting besides his best friend Finn, but his life gets a whole lot more complicated when a former best-friend kisses him in the locker room.





	1. Here I stand

 

Dean sat on the locker room bench, back against his locker title sprawled out in his lap. Deep in thought about the past six months of his career,his life… he had returned about 11 months ago from injury that almost left him dead and no here he is sitting on a bench with a title and no friends-no brothers. Dean and betrayed Seth right after they won to tag belts the same night that happened to be Romans announcement, most people in the locker room were disgusted with what Dean did that night but they don’t know the real reasons he did it. When Dean went out on injury Roman and Seth called him everyday and we’re there when he got out of surgery but after that they barely called for months at a time he got nothing from either of them. They had made plans to come out to celebrate their friendship anniversary and never ended up showing because CrossFit and Media were more important. Dean would never admit it out loud but the broke his heart, he felt like he didn’t mean anything to his teammates anymore that he was just a fucked up lonely guy. Of course he had Renee with him every step of the way but even she left him alone having to go to Raw. He was just hurting physically but more mentally when he was out. Then after months of silence and he gets cleared Seth finally calls but it’s not to check up on him and asking what plans he has for his return no it’s to ask him to come help him win back the IC championship and be his fucking bodyguard. Then the next night they save Roman from Braun and it's not that he didn’t support his brothers it’s just he would have liked to be important too but he wasn’t, he wasn’t a champ so he didn’t have a voice in what they did. And when Strowman, Mcintyre and Ziggler came out with that offer for him to join them he fought hard to not just join them then because finally someone was acknowledging that he was worth something more than just being a bodyguard. Ziggler had told him to just give  them the signal during their match that night and they would take care of Roman and Seth but he couldn’t do it, not then. Dean never ever wanted to hurt his brothers or at least he didn’t until Seth made a comment and it showed Dean how worthless he really was to them. “I brought you back. If I hadn’t gone to Vince you would have made your grand return probably ever. Me and Roman are the reasons everyone in those crowds still like y” Roman had cut Seth off and immediately turned to Dean but it was no use Dean was gone and they had no idea when he was coming back but that didn’t make them look for him. Dean ended up going to Finn’s room after running into him at a grocery store, he was thankful for Finn because Finn had been there to call if he need someone to talk to while he was out and even since his return they still talked backstage in between their matches. Dean felt bad for Finn’s current situation with Corbin and wished him luck. But it was nice to know he still had someone to go to. “Is bad that I have had the thought of just walking away and never coming back to anyone.” Dean had blurted it out into the darkness of the room he had though Finn was asleep but “Believe it or not I’ve had those same thoughts.” Dean had turned on the light to see Finn looking at him with a small smile on his face. “ Well is bad that I’ve thought about driving a chair through two people who are suppose to be my brothers?” Finn just stood up and moved over to Dean pulling him into a tight embrace. To this day Dean wondered how Finn always knew when someone was about to breakdown because that’s exactly what he did that night. Dean had been in Finn’s room several more times before he finally betrayed Seth and the night he did he crashes in Finn’s room after poisoning himself with how much alcohol he drank. But Finn was there for him to lean on through all of his breakdowns that he had after that night realizing how much he fucked up like he always did. Dean at that just wanted to walk away but Vince and Hunter wouldn’t let him go said that he needed to stay or Roman and Renee would be let go too. Dean had hit a point to where he was on the bathroom floor with a bottle of pills in his hand ready to just leave but he called Finn and Finn had rushed home and was by his side within an hour telling him how proud he was of Dean for calling him. Dean had then kissed Finn and they ended up hooking up that night. This was also a time where Finn and Seth had been fighting and not together. This hook-up was never told to anyone not even when Finn called Renee the morning after to tell her how bad of a spot Dean had really been in. Finn had ended up getting back with Seth a few weeks after and Dean wasn’t  mad the hook up had only meant to be Finn’s way of pulling him back from wherever he happened to be. A few months had gone by Dean gained the IC title from Seth and then lost it to fucking Lashley. Him and Seth had several brawls and heart wrenching segments in that time period before all he wanted to do was scream at Seth how much he hated doing this to him. He just wanted Seth and Roman to understand how he felt that maybe they would realize how much he was really hurting. But that never happened and probably never will. Seth had ended up getting ambushed by everyone in the locker room for something he had said and all Dean wanted to do was go help him but he didn’t. Roman has ended up returning the week after helping Seth in a tag match that ended up having Seth out for a month due to a concision. Now Seth and Roman have been running the tag division being the Raw tag champs and here was Dean alone and wanting to throw everything away.

 

Dean hadn’t noticed the doctors entered the room again until they were bandaging his arm up, the same arm that not even a year ago he was out on injury. When he finally exited the locker room he found Finn waiting with their bags since they were rooming together but he was surprised to see Seth and Roman with Finn. They all glanced his direction when he appeared through the door the doctors had followed him out “To answer your question Seth he’ll be out for about a week.” The doctors then made there exist, Dean was confused at why Seth wanted to know if and how long Dean would be out of action but why? With everything that has happened he certainly didn’t expect this. Seth gave him a small smile before slowly making his way over to where Dean stood putting a hand on his good arm “Even with everything that’s happened I don’t wish you harm. When we did that move I knew it hurt you and I got worried. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Dean nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat “Thanks” he managed to say. Seth and Finn ended up walking somewhere more privately to talk leaving just Dean and Roman “ Please don’t give me the talk” Roman had to laugh at that because Roman was about to ask him what the hell was going on with him but decided against it. “You okay? Seemed like you had a rough night out there.” Dean nodded maybe he was wrong maybe they did notice he was hurting. Roman all the sudden had him against the wall, he hands on both sides of Deans body and he was staring in to Dean’s eyes it was like he was searching for something. Then Dean felt a pair of soft lips connect with his and he didn’t pull away at least not at first. When Dean did pull away he was beyond confused and hurried down the hall grabbing Finn and rushing out of the arena.


	2. Bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He kissed me" Dean blurted out into the silent car

  
Finn was beyond puzzled as to why Dean wanted to leave in such a rush but he just went with it. “He kissed me.” Dean blurted out into the silent car, he glanced towards Finn to see him giggling. “Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny” Finn just giggled even more while Dean just stared at him confused. “How long has he been your crush?” Finn questioned “What? I’ve never had a crush on him.” Finn just laughed which made Dean start laughing as well. “I hate you so much,” Dean said through snickers “Well?” Dean glanced out the window,  _ How long had he had a  crush on Roman? Possibly when they started working together way back before the shield was a team, everyone knows how hot Roman is. Maybe it was when the shield did form that's when they started their friendship. Perhaps it was when the small touches here and there started or possibly the flirting? Honestly, Dean wasn’t sure when exactly when the feelings to develop, all he really knew was that they were there and had been there for a while.  _ “ A while, I had feelings for a while.” Finn only nodded while saying “ I was bound to happen”  _ Dean knew that was true he just never assumed it to actually reach that level. Not after what he’s done to both Seth and Roman in the past few months. He and Roman have always had a  flirty, touchy friendship it’s just how they were ever since they learned that they could trust each other. Roman was like that with Seth too but now thinking about it Roman was always more touchy with him. But even though feelings developed for Dean he never thought they would develop for Roman as well. But they could never happen especially with Dean being married to Renee.  _ “Did you know?” Finn nodded because indeed he did “When did you know?” Finn giggled before answering “ I always had a suspicion but I was quite sure until your return from your injury, then I knew. He was worried sick when you were out and even when you returned he was concerned every time you were in the ring by yourself. He didn’t want to get hurt again.” Dean nodded because yeah Roman was nervous every time Dean had a match after his injury. But Dean’s mind changed to something else then,  **_How the hell was he suppose to tell Renee his ex-best friend just kissed him?_ **


End file.
